Onward! Soaring!! Pretty Cure
Onward! Soaring!! Pretty Cure '(Onward! ソリング！！プリキュア ''Onward! Soringu!! Purikyua) is the opening theme of Soaring!! Pretty Cure. It is sung by Yuri Komagata and debuts in episode 1. '''Sequence The opening begins with a shot of a flock of white birds flying over a starry night sky. Merle and Merlin fall from the sky in their human forms before reverting back into their butterfly forms as they follow the flock of birds. The flock circles and makes their descent through the clouds, the sky shifting from night to day as the Soaring!! Pretty Cure logo appears. In a flurry of feathers, we transition to Ahina and Jun making their way to school with the latter pushing the former’s wheelchair, Kanna on a plane with her father and stepmother, presumably from Okinawa to Heiseigaoka, and Chie at hockey practice, taking off her helmet to run a hand through her hair. The flock of white birds from earlier passes in all three respective scenes; Jun pointing at it to show Ahina, Kanna watching and taking notes on the birds in her journal from her window seat and Chie watching the flock before a teammate pulls her to the side. We cut to a montage of Ahina, Kanna and Chie, as well as Merle and Merlin in their human forms, doing various activities like shopping, stargazing, eating lunch together and taking care of the lost hummingbird. The camera pans up to reveal Yasuko watching the three from a window. We then cut to the affiliates of Meridian (minus Celeste) shrouded in darkness. It zooms out to reveal a defeated Ahina lying down in a muddy puddle in the rain with her wheelchair thrown carelessly to the side and tears brimming in her eyes. A hand plants itself on Ahina’s shoulder. She looks up to find Chie and Kanna, who help Ahina back to her feet. Pulling out their PreQuills and Azure Compasses, the three transform into Pretty Cure. The Cures begin to fight a Shogai. Current tumbles as she falls from the sky to land a kick in the Shogai’s stomach. She jumps up and kicks it again, sending it flying backwards, which Aerial punches back upward after spinning around, creating gusts of wind around her. Flyway then takes the Shogai’s wrists and throws it forward before sending the same flock of white birds to attack it. Aa a white bird flies past the screen, the surroundings are now dark. Flyway turns around to find Celeste standing opposite her. Celeste comes in closer to attack her as Flyway spins around behind her, barely missing the attack. Flyway raises a hand upward, the dark, murky sky above clearing up into a bright blue sky. She’s joined by Aerial, Current, Merle and Merlin as they fly into the sky and pose in front of a blue, pink and orange gradient backdrop. Changes Due to the reveal of Cure Horizon, Wren, Majorelle, Plume and other minor characters, changes were made in the opening animation to reflect this. * Yasuko now joins the rest of the Cures in the scene montage. * The Cures taking care of the lost hummingbird up to Yasuko watching the Cures from a window is replaced with Wren getting cursed while on the run from Meridian and Plume in her coma-like state at Meridian’s base. * Yasuko is now the one laying defeated in the rain instead of Ahina, Ahina being the one to place her hand on her shoulder. * The Shogai is replaced with its upgraded form, a Jushogai. * Count Bleu is now the one standing opposite Flyway instead of Celeste. As he is about to attack, Flyway turns around to reveal Horizon standing back-to-back with her. * Horizon is now the one who clears out the dark sky and turns it bright blue, but instead of using her hand, she uses her CureScope. * Horizon and Wren join the rest of the Cures for the ending pose, as well as white being added to the background colors. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Te wo tsunaide joku o nabigeeto Kokodo de kumo no naka maiagaru Touzainanboku yoriyoi mirai motomete Onward! Soringu!! Purikyua Daremoga ne daremoga ne kotori shite hajimaru Yowa sugite habatakanai Sekai ni koe sagashite Karera ga iu karera ga iu tsuyoku nareru deshou Su o hanarete ririku suru Furikaeranai keredo Sorede samatage rareta kanjiru doushite? Kusari kara jiyu ni narenai Jinsei itsumo osaetsukeru Hitorijanai oboete irunara minna sapoto suru tame ni iru Donnani haiboku kanjiru doredake nakitai Zenshin dekiru! Habatake! Michi no tsuyosa afureteiru Ima wa sono chikara kaiho suru toki Habatake! Mure wa tsuneni annai suru Kessoku wa seiza no yo ni tsunagaru Touzainanboku yoriyoi mirai motomete Onward! Soringu!! Purikyua |-|Kanji= 手をつないで上空をナビゲート 高高度で雲の中舞い上がる 東西南北　より良い未来求めて Onward! ソリング！！プリキュア 誰もがね　誰もがね　小鳥して始まる 弱すぎて羽ばたかない 世界に声探して 彼らが言う　彼らが言う　強くなれるでしょう 巣を離れて離陸する 振り返らない　けれど それで妨げられた感じるどうして？ 鎖から自由になれない 人生いつも押さえつける 一人じゃない覚えているなら　みんなサポートするためにいる どんなに敗北感じる　どれだけ泣きたい 前進できる！ 羽ばたけ！未知強さ溢れている 今はその力解放する時 羽ばたけ！群れは常に案内する 結束は星座のようにつながる 東西南北　より良い未来求めて Onward! ソリング！！プリキュア |-|English= Navigate the skies above hand in hand Soaring through the clouds at a high altitude North, south, east and west in search of a better future Onward! Soaring!! Pretty Cure Everyone, everyone starts off as a little bird Too weak to flap their wings Searching for a voice in the world They say, they say you’ll become stronger You’ll leave your nest and take off Not looking back, but Why do I feel hindered? I can’t break free from these chains Life is always holding me down If you remember that you’re not alone, that everyone will be there to support you No matter how defeated you feel, how much you want to cry You’ll move forward! Flap your wings! Overflowing with unknown strength Now is the time to release that power Flap your wings! The flock will guide you Our bonds are connected like a constellation North, south, east and west in search of a better future Onward! Soaring!! Pretty Cure Full Ver. Character Appearance * Ahina Wakatsuki / Cure Flyway * Kanna Amano / Cure Aerial * Chie Hasegawa / Cure Current * Yasuko Ito / Celeste / Cure Horizon (appears as Cure Horizon only after episode 20) * Merle * Merlin * Wren (previously appeared only as the lost hummingbird from episode 1 until episode 10, is first shown with as part of the other mascots in episode 20) * Jun Saito * Mio Saito * Riku Amano * Zaffre * Maya * Brandeis * Aegan * Majorelle (first appears in episode 30) * Admiral Bleu (first appears in episode 20) Trivia * This is the second opening song to be sung by Yuri Komagata since SHINE!! Kirakira☆Pretty Cure a la Mode. * The actions the Cures perform while fighting the Shogai are similar to the sequence of their respective main finishers; Flyway Flash, Aerial Flurry and Current Blaze. Category:Opening Songs Category:Openings Category:Opening Themes Category:Songs Category:Soaring!! Pretty Cure Category:Soaring!! Pretty Cure songs Category:User:K1LLERWHALES